


WZZZ Anomalous Logs Series 2

by AtalantaPendragonne, Phoebonica



Series: o kama pona tawa ma tomo Nasin Pimeja [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Study, Fun With Translations, Gen, Multilingual, Toki Pona, WZZZ, numbers stations, radio broadcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaPendragonne/pseuds/AtalantaPendragonne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebonica/pseuds/Phoebonica
Summary: Fey's command of Toki Pona is improving (as is the authors').





	1. Anomalous Logs Series 2: #1

Original Transmission:  
jan kute o, mi sona e ni:  
tenpo pini la, sewi li pakala. ma tomo Nasin Pimeja li pakala. ali li pakala.  
sina pona e ali kepeken nasin ni:  
sina lukin e ali. sina toki e ni: 'ni li lon'. sina weka ala e ijo ike e ijo nasa.  
sina lukin e jan Ewika.  
ni li pona tawa mi!  
taso mi wile e ni:  
jan pi ma tomo Nasin Pimeja, o lukin kin e mi! o kute e mi!  
mi lon. mi jan. mi sona. mi pilin. mi toki!  
a...  
mi toki tawa sina. mi wile toki poka sina.  
lape pona, ma tomo Nasin Pimeja. lape pona.

 

As translated by Tamika Flynn:  
To anyone who can hear me, I know these things.  
Earlier, the sky was shattered. The city of Night Vale was disintegrating. It was mass destruction.  
You saved everything this way:  
You took everything in. You announced "This is so". You didn't ignore things that were frightening or strange.  
You actually saw Erika.  
That was good!  
But now I need this:  
Citizens of Night Vale, look further. See me and hear me!  
I'm here. I'm somebody. I can feel and I'm calling out.  
I'm speaking to you. I've got to communicate with you.  
Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight.

As translated by Steve Carlsberg:  
Listeners, I understand this much:  
A little while ago, the sky was broken. Night Vale was broken. Everything was broken.  
You fixed it all like this:  
You looked at what was. You said "This is what is." You didn't brush off the bad things or the weird things.  
You looked at Erika.  
That's great!  
But I'd like this:  
People of Night Vale, see me too! Hear me!  
I'm here. I'm a person. I think and feel. I'm speaking!  
Oh...  
I'm talking at you. I want to talk with you.  
Good night, Night Vale, good night.

As translated by Melony Pennington:  
People-hearing (directly addressed), I think this:  
Time before above is damaged. built-place dark-way is damage. Everything is damage.  
You good everything using this way:  
You observe everything. You communicate this: 'this exists'. You away-not negative object or insensible object.  
You observe person-Erika.  
This is positive towards-me!  
Exception I require this:  
Persons of built-place dark-way observe also me. (direct address) Hear me!  
I exist. I'm a person. I think. I experience. I communicate!  
(interjection)  
I communicate towards you. I require communication beside you.  
Rest good, built-place dark-way. Rest good.


	2. #2

Original transmission:  
jan kute o, jan pi ma tomo Nasin Pimeja.

mi sona e ni: sina mute ken kute e mi. sina sona ala sona e ni: mi ken kute kin e sina?

sina mute li jo e pilin pakala tan ni: meli majuna jan Josi li moli. mi sona lili taso pi ni.   
tenpo ali la sina mute ken pilin pi ona. tenpo ali la ona li lon insa pi pilin pi sina mute.

mi pilin e ni: meli majuna jan Josi li moli. ni li ike tawa sina mute. taso sina mute li jo e pilin pakala tan ni:  
meli majuna jan Josi li weka.

ijo mute lon ma tomo ni li ante ala. taso ijo ante li ante mute!

jan ken ala tawa ma musi pi soweli. soweli ken ala tawa ma musi pi soweli. ni li sama.  
ken la "ma musi pi soweli" wile jo e nimi ante. ni li ante.

esun e ma musi pi poka telo li lon. ni li sama.  
sina tawa esun e ma musi pi poka telo la, sina ken lukin e telo suli. ni li ante.

ijo mute li sama. ijo mute li ante. taso ni li ante ala: jan pi ma tomo Nasin Pimeja li jo e pilin pona.

lape pona, ma tomo Nasin Pimeja. lape pona.

 

As translated by Cecil Gershwin Palmer:  
Listeners, people of Night Vale.

This much I know: you can listen to me. But did you know that I can listen to you, too?

Many of you are heartbroken by the death of Old Woman Josie. I understand this only in part.  
You will always be able to remember her. She will always exist, within your hearts.

This is what I think: you are saddened by Old Woman Josie's death, but you are heartbroken by her absence. 

Many things in town have not changed. Other things have changed a lot!

People are not allowed in the Dog Park. Dogs are not allowed in the Dog Park. This has not changed.  
But maybe now, we must find another name for the so-called "Dog Park". That has changed.

The Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area still exists. This has not changed.  
This has: if you visit the Waterfront Recreation Area, you can look out upon a vast ocean.

Many things have stayed the same. Many things have changed. But this has not changed: the people of Night Vale have good hearts.

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.

 

As translated by Michelle Nguyen:  
Hey, anyone in Night Vale who's listening to this:

I know you can all hear me, but do you know that I can hear you too?

You're all feeling messed up about Old Woman Josie dying. I don't really understand that.  
You can still think of her, any time. She's still right there every time you do, inside your memories.

I think... you all hate that she's dead, but what's messing you up about that is that she's gone.

A lot of things in town haven't changed, but also a lot of stuff is way different.

Like, people can't go to the Dog Park, and neither can dogs. That's still the same.  
But maybe we want to stop calling it "the Dog Park" now? So, that's changed.

And the waterfront is still there, but what's different is now when you go there you can actually see the ocean.

A lot of things are the same, and a lot of things are different, but this isn't different: people in Night Vale are happy. [translator's note: or whatever. Ugh this thing is so emotional. From now on I'm only translating things in Oou, okay? Communication is so overrated.]

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.

 

As translated by Melony Pennington:  
Listen-people (vocative), people of built-place dark-way   
I know this: you-many possible hear me. you know/don't know this: I possible hear-indeed you?

You-many have feeling-damage because this: Female elderly [translator's note: "majuna" is an obsolete word!] person Josie is dead. I know small only of this.  
Time all, you-many possible feel of her. Time all, she exists inside of feeling of you-many.

I feel this: female elderly(obsolete) person Josie is dead. This is negative towards you-many. Only you-many have feeling-damage because this:  
Female elderly(obsolete) person Josie is absent.

Thing-many in built-place this altered-not. Only thing-other are altered-much!

Person possible-not towards place-amusing of animal. Animal possible-not towards place-amusing of animal. This is same.  
Possible, "place-amusing of animal" requires-possess name altered. This is altered.

Transaction place amusing of beside water exists. This is same.  
You towards transaction place amusing, you possible see large water. This is altered.

Thing-many are same. Thing-many are altered. Only this altered-not: People of built-place dark-way possess feeling positive.

Rest positive, built-place dark-way. Rest positive.


End file.
